


Cherry Chapstick

by loveappeal



Category: Dal Shabet, Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you doin-...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

Snapping the cap back over the top of her chapstick, Suji dabbed the excess lip balm against the back of her hand. Turning her head back up to send a smile to her friends across the diner table from her, she opened her mouth to speak when a pair of hands gripping the lining of her jacket pulled her focus back away from them.

She barely had the time to react as said hands — belonging to her good friends, Subin — tightened their grip. "What are you doi —..."

Subin's lips crashed against Suji's as quickly as she had stolen her attention away from their other friends. A gasp, along with a chuckle or two, struck Suji as Subin ran her tongue along the seam of Suji's top lip. Her mouth opened up voluntarily, inviting the warm intrusion as she wrapped a hand around Subin's waist to pull her closer.

Suji had no idea what had gotten into her, where the sudden urge to continue on with Subin's just as sudden attack of the the mouth had come from, but she continued to crumble further against her urges.

The clearing of a throat above her head pulled her out of her trance. "Um..., I can come back and get your order later if you're..."

Suji felt her cheeks burn scarlet in embarrassment as Subin pulled back from her, teeth dragging against her bottom lip slowly, before sending a grin toward the waitress.

"I'll have one of those cherry milkshakes on the specials menu," Subin started, turning to look back at Suji, grin deepening. "I'm really feeling cherry today."


End file.
